Powder coating materials are commonly applied to objects or workpieces using well known spraying technologies. These technologies may include electrostatic and non-electrostatic processes as are well known. Also, some powder coating material application systems deliver powder coating material to a spray gun or other application device in dilute phase, or alternatively in dense phase, as is well known in the art.